No More
by br0kenztar
Summary: Universo Alterno, BxK. La culpa le atormentaba… Barnaby no podía más. ¡Dejen R&R!


_Disclaimer: Tiger & Bunny no me pertenece, si no a Masafumi Nishida y Masakazu Katsura. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para diversión mía y de mis lectores, todo sin fines de lucro._

**No More**

**One-shot**

* * *

"¿Sucede algo, Bunny?" preguntó preocupado tomando las manos del joven.

¿Por qué tenía que preguntárselo con ese tono de voz? Solo hacía las cosas más complicadas y lo empeoraba ahora que lo veía con ojos llenos de preocupación.

"_¡No, no! ¡Deja de mirare así!_" pensaba tristemente el rubio "_Solo harás que me acobarde y vaya a tus brazos fingiendo que todo está bien cuando la culpa me comiendo por dentro… por el bien de ambos, todo tiene que terminar." _Soltó sus manos y trataba de contener las lágrimas, "No puedo seguir con esto, Kotetsu… ya no puedo más…"

oOOo

Barnaby Brooks Jr., estudiante universitario, conoció por primera vez a Kotetsu T. Kaburagi en una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba cerca del campus. Era lo mismo cada lunes, veía al hombre de mediana edad disfrutando de su café mientras leía el periódico y sentado en el mismo lugar junto a la ventana. El joven, a primera impresión, veía al hombre de cabellos castaños como un hombre tranquilo y maduro por el semblante tan serio que daba al estar tan enfocado en su lectura. Desde entonces, Barnaby iba cada lunes a esa cafetería solo para observar a ese hombre que tanto le llamaba la atención.

Todo llego al punto, después de varios meses, en que tenía que admitir que se estaba obsesionando demasiado… sin realmente aceptar que se había enamorado, algo que Barnaby jamás creyó que le sucedería. No sabía nada de aquel hombre, ni siquiera su nombre… pero eso no le impedía fantasear con mil y un situaciones; y al mismo tiempo, darse cuenta que solo se trataba de un amor platónico. Sabiendo que nada sucedería si no se ponía de pie y se presentaba con el otro hombre.

Pero jamás tuvo el valor para hacerlo.

Cuando el joven de veinticuatro años estaba por convencerse de que tenía que parar con todo eso, la vida le cambió los planes cuando su mentor académico se lo presentó en un evento de la universidad. No solo conocía su nombre, sino también su verdadera naturaleza. Carácter explosivo y un poco infantil, Barnaby se sintió avergonzado al pensar que se había enamorado de una persona así… pero eso no impidió que quisiera acercarse más al hombre de barba única.

Después de ese primer encuentro, el lunes siguiente Barnaby fingió sorpresa al encontrarse a Kotetsu en la pequeña cafetería. Fue el día en que el joven rubio escuchó el sobrenombre que tanto odiaría al principio, _Bunny. _Cuando le preguntó al castaño, de la manera más tranquila que pudo, el por qué le había llamado de esa manera. A lo que el hombre mayor sinceramente respondió que no logró recordar su nombre y que había llegado con ese sobrenombre en la noche del evento ya que, al notar al rubio por primera vez, la forma en cómo arrugaba la nariz al hacer un expresión inmediatamente se le vino a la mente un conejo. El rostro de Barnaby jamás había estado más sonrojado y no pudo decir nada al respecto.

Así fue como ambos comenzaron una relación amistosa bastante común. Los lunes en la tarde se convirtieron en los días mas añorados del rubio porque eran los días en que se sentaba con Kotetsu y charlaban por horas. Ahora conocía cosas de la vida del castaño que siempre quiso saber y otras que hubiera preferido jamás escuchar. Entrenador de lucha en una escuela secundaria, con una esposa y una hija de diez años.

Esposa y una hija. Esas palabras hacían que el corazón el joven universitario se sintiera raro y se echaba la culpa a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes del anillo de bodas en el dedo anular de la mano derecha del hombre. Pensó que se encontraba en el primer peldaño y que no se movería de ahí, desilusionándose de nuevo. Hasta cierta ocasión que en vez de la cafetería, Kotestu invitó a Barnaby por unos tragos.

Bebieron hasta tarde y al estar ambos demasiado intoxicados por el alcohol como para manejar, decidieron caminar hasta el departamento del rubio que se encontraba cerca. Barnaby aun no se puede explicar cómo ambos terminaron desnudos en medio de la habitación y con Kotetsu encima de él mientras la lujuria se desbordaba en besos y caricias.

Esa noche el universitario fue exclusivo del entrenador y eso lo hizo sentirse pleno, temiendo que a la mañana siguiente la culpa alejaría al castaño de su vida. Su sorpresa fue al ver a Kotetsu como siempre y algo apenado de lo sucedido, pero sin mostrar señas de arrepentimiento. Eso hizo que el rubio se sintiera feliz, confiado en que las cosas saldrían bien.

La relación dio un siguiente paso, pero las cosas se volvieron extrañas para el punto de vista de Barnaby. Se veían dos a tres veces por semana y era cien por ciento probable que terminaban teniendo sexo en un motel o en el departamento del joven. Lo extraño era, que después de satisfacer sus necesidades y estando ambos desnudos en la cama, Kotetsu le relataba historias sobre su esposa e hija.

Era bastante extraño y el joven de ojos verdes no sabía a donde quería llegar el castaño con contarle todo eso. Pero nunca lo cuestionó y se confiaba que eso no cambiara las cosas, que todo estaría bien.

"_Mientras esté con Kotetsu, lo demás no importa,_" pensaba sin preocupación y ciegamente enamorado.

Hasta que esos relatos comenzaron a afectarle emocionalmente y por fin se daba cuenta de todo. Kotetsu jamás sería completamente suyo, no llegaría a ser más que su amante.

_Amante_. La palabra le destrozaba el alma y la culpa que al principio no sentía iba comiéndole la conciencia. Ya no se sentía digno de tener al castaño a su lado ya que desde un principio nunca lo tuvo cerca y sabía eso porque, cada vez que estaban juntos y llegaban al clímax, Barnaby le decía a Kotetsu que le amaba, pero el segundo jamás respondía.

No estaba bien, desde el maldito principio _nada _estaba _bien_. Se sentía como un completo idiota ya que parte de la culpa era suya al meterse con un hombre casado; ya no sabía de qué le servía la vida si no podía estar con el hombre que amaba y lo único posible era que tomaran caminos diferentes.

Citó a Kotetsu en un parque una tarde, si quería acabar con todo tendría que hacerlo apropiadamente… aunque le costara más trabajo hacerlo. El castaño se presentó al lugar con unos minutos de retraso y quiso saludar a su amante con un beso en la mejilla pero Barnaby lo rechazó.

"¿Sucede algo, Bunny?"

Lo sabía, se estaba acobardando de perder a la única persona que había podido amar pero no quería seguir siendo la tercera persona más importante para Kotetsu si no podía ser la primera.

"No puedo seguir con esto, Kotetsu… ya no puedo más…"

"¿A qué te refieres, Bunny?" preguntó aún preocupado el castaño.

"No te hagas el tonto, me refiero a nosotros," le respondió molesto "Y deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Barnaby."

Kotetsu se quedó callado por unos segundos, sabía perfectamente a lo que el universitario quería llegar y aunque había preparado una situación diferente, tenía que adaptar todo para ese momento. "Bunny, necesito que vengas conmigo."

"No," dijo secamente "Estoy terminando contigo, ¿qué acaso no lo entiendes?"

"Lo entiendo, Bu—Barnaby," decía suavemente mientras le tomaba de la mano "Pero primero quisiera que vineras conmigo para presentarte a alguien."

"¡Eres un cínico!" exclamó soltándose del agarre "¿Qué es lo que pretendes?"

"Sincerarme contigo," respondió "Solo confía en mí, por última vez si quieres, después decidirás si quieres romper esta relación o no."

Barnaby se dejó llevar por las palabras del castaño, diciéndose a sí mismo que sería la última vez que lo haría. Fueron hasta el auto del mayor y este le dijo al rubio que tenían que ir a otro lado, ambos subieron al vehículo y se marcharon. No tardaron en llegar al otro destino, que cuando el universitario se dio cuenta en el lugar que estaban, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estomago.

"K-Kotetsu…" el otro no respondió, solo salió del auto en silencio y caminó hasta el lugar, dándole a entender al joven que le siguiera.

Al rubio no le agradaba el lugar a pesar de que lo visitaba frecuentemente. Solo una palabra se le venía a la mente para describir ese lugar, tétrico; ni el color de las flores en la mayoría de las lápidas alegraba la realidad en donde mucha gente acabaría con el pasar de los años.

Siguieron caminando lentamente y en silencio, Barnaby detrás de Kotetsu, el primero ya se imaginaba mil y un escenarios por el cual encontraban en ese lugar pero dejaría que el castaño le explicase apropiadamente. Fue entonces cuando se detuvieron frente a una lápida de mármol y a su lado un florero con unos hermosos lirios, los cuales aun se mostraban frescos y vivos, como si recientemente alguien las hubiera colocado ahí.

_Tomoe Kaburagi_

Un horrible nudo en el estomago fue lo que sintió el universitario al leer a quien pertenecía esa tumba, lo reconocía perfectamente, ya que Kotetsu había mencionado el nombre de su esposa en alguna ocasión. Y al leer el año de fallecimiento, hace cinco años atrás, le hizo preguntarse por qué el castaño no lo había mencionado antes.

El hombre mayor fue el primero en hablar, saludando a la lápida con una triste sonrisa en su rostro, ignorando a Barnaby por unos momentos. Le contaba sobre su día y mencionando algo sobre lo que había estado planeando desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Quisiera presentarte formalmente a la persona con la que estoy ahora," dijo mientras deslizaba su mano con la del rubio hasta que sus manos se juntaron "Ya te he platicado sobre él, pero creo que es hora que conozcas a Barnaby." El mencionado se quedó quieto por unos segundos sin saber exactamente que tenía que hacer o decir, pero Kotestu aun no terminaba "Él es a quien amo."

Era la primera vez que el joven lo escuchaba decir esas palabras, haciendo que pequeñas lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos azules verdes pero ni un sonido salía de su boca. Se sorprendió un poco al no sentir la calidez de la mano del otro y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que el castaño tenía una de sus manos sobre el anillo de bodas que siempre traía consigo.

"Es hora de seguir adelante…" murmuró mientras intentaba quitarse con cuidado la joyería pero una pálida mano se colocó sobre la suya, haciendo que se detuviera.

"No es necesario, Kotetsu," le dijo y quitó la mano del mayor para regresar él mismo el anillo en su lugar "Le juraste amor eterno con esto, ¿no es así? ¿Y lo vas a tirar simplemente así?"

"Bunny…"

"No está bien que lo tires," tomó cuidadosamente la mano del mayor "…No lo hagas. Si te sientes completo usando este anillo, entonces… por favor, déjame a mí también jurarte amor eterno como tú lo hiciste." Acercó su mano a sus labios y depositó un pequeño beso en el hermoso objeto de plata "Amo aquel que no puede quitarse el anillo (1)."

Kotetsu, sorprendido de las palabras del rubio y sus ojos marrones completamente abierto, solo pudo quedarse callado por unos segundos para después soltar una pequeña risa.

"Vaya lugar para proponerme matrimonio, Bunny," bromeó mientras con su mano limpiaba las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de los ojos verdes "Creía que ibas a terminar conmigo."

"Iba a hacerlo," admite "Creía que estaba destruyendo la felicidad una familia para obtener la mía." Dirigió su mirada hacia la lápida "Tomoe-san, prometo cuidar de Kotetsu ya siempre termina destruyendo propiedad privada…"

"Oye—"

"…Espero tener su bendición desde donde esté." Kotestu termina sonriendo al escuchar esas palabras y mueve su mano de la mejilla de su pareja hacia la cabeza de este para sacudirle un poco los cabellos en forma de cariño.

oOOo

"Una de estas semana te llevaré a que conozcas a Kaede," dice el mayor una vez que salieron del cementerio y se dirigían hacia el auto.

"¿No será mejor que conozca también a tu madre y hermano?" pregunta el rubio.

"Supongo que con mi madre no habrá problema pero con Muramasa…" suelta un suspiro "Seguro tomará su papel de hermano mayor muy enserio y aplicará 'la plática.'"

"Tomoe-san debió pasar por lo mismo," el castaño mira confundido a Barnaby "Entonces no tengo de que preocuparme."

Kotestu muestra una pequeña sonrisa para después robarle un beso en la mejilla a su conejo.

"_Ya no tengo que preocuparme más… no más._"

**END**

* * *

**1 - Inspirada en un comic strip del cual olvide el nombre del autor (fail).  
**

**Tenía esto en mi cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo y a pesar de tener un bloqueo, esto salió decentemente… eso creo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen un review con sus comentarios.**

_**Mata ne~**_


End file.
